La Maison au bord de la mer
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Les vagues caressent le sable. Il se laisse bercer et se souvient... résumé de Dod HPDM.


**Titre** : La Maison au bord de la mer

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'idée m'appartient.

**Résumé :** HPDM. Les vagues caressent le sable. Il se laisse bercer et se souvient... ( écrit par Dod )

**Genre** : romance, slash HPDM.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Pour une fois que j'aime ce que j'écris…

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider à comprendre merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**La Maison au bord de la mer**

**Le soleil commençait à peine à chasser la lune. Le rose remplaçait le bleu nuit sur la toile qu'était le ciel. Accoudé au balcon, il était le seul observateur de ce spectacle enchanteur. Aucun bruit ne troublait cette cérémonie ancestrale si ce n'était celui des vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Tout était tellement calme, paisible, comme si la Nature avait compris ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. **

Jamais il n'avait été autant épuisé lorsque le quatre juin 2000, il était entré pour la première fois dans cette maison au bord de la mer. Elle faisait partie des résidences achetées par Dumbledore pour les membres de l'Ordre et leurs alliés. Son ancien directeur avait de bonnes raisons de penser que leur cachette au 12 square Grimmauld avait été découverte, c'est pourquoi des dizaines de maisons en dehors des îles britanniques avaient été préparées pour accueillir un ou deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui se passa démontra une fois de plus la clairvoyance du vieil homme : le quatre juin 2000, la maison des Black avait été prise d'assaut par l'élite des Mangemorts, ce fut un vrai carnage.

Comme cela avait été frustrant pour lui d'avoir été écarté comme une gêne, à croire qu'il avait une quelconque utilité seulement lorsque Voldemort participait à l'attaque !

Le professeur Rogue l'avait empoigné par la robe et l'avait fait emprunté un passage dérobé. Cela avait été très ironique de trouver une cinquantaine de Mangemorts les attendant à la sortie du tunnel - Kreattur avait vraiment trahi Sirius jusqu'au bout ! Le maître des potions et lui s'étaient battus un long moment et avaient fini par exterminer tous les Mangemorts. Ce fut seulement ce soir-là, deux ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, que Harry put déceler du respect dans les yeux de l'ancien espion - il avait été découvert quelques mois plus tôt - quand il lui avait dit ;

"Potter, allez donc dans la résidence que vous a assigné Dumbledore, je me charge d'attendre les Aurors."

Il avait alors transplané sur cette plage au bord du pacifique. Bien qu'il fasse nuit noire, il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la maison dont le porche était allumé; l'autre devait être déjà là. Quand il passa la porte, ses doutes à propos de l'équilibre mental de son ancien directeur avaient été confirmé : il était complètement fou à lier !

**Il entendit son amant remuer dans le lit, il le sentit se lever et ne fut aucunement surpris lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent. **

**"C'est beau, dit le nouveau venu. **

**- Oui," répondit-il, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. **

**L'autre mit son menton dans le creux de son épaule, ils admirèrent tous les deux le lever du soleil. Même si l'homme qui lui avait dérobé son cœur ne lui disait rien, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. **

**" Tout est bien fini maintenant ? **

**- Oui Harry, Voldemort ne pourra plus jamais revenir. "**

**Le Gryffondor soupira. **

Son ennemi de toujours était assis sur le canapé et lisait un ouvrage compliqué sur les prophéties. Sa robe ainsi que ses cheveux étaient impeccables, c'est fou comme Harry détestait être pris en défaut par lui, surtout sur le point de l'apparence - lui était couvert de sang.

"C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres Potter," avait-il dit sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Harry ne répondit pas, son manque de réaction intrigua l'héritier Malefoy qui avait choisi de ne pas lécher les bottes d'un sang-mêlé (selon ses propres mots) et daigna jeter un coup d'œil à son colocataire non consentant. La vue d'un Harry Potter à la robe déchirée et ensanglantée alors qu'il aurait dû être en sécurité depuis le début le surprit énormément.

"Bordel Potter, sur quoi êtes vous tombé le professeur Rogue et toi ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, il s'était déconnecté - ce qu'il arrivait souvent lors de fatigue extrême, son esprit se détachait de son corps et il n'arrivait plus à faire un quelconque mouvement. Drago s'en rendit compte et soupira. Il s'approcha de lui et la traîna par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le déshabilla, le lava, lui fit passer un caleçon puis lui donna une potion réparatrice ainsi que de sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla le lendemain, Drago Malefoy était parti.

**Une larme coula sur son torse, vite suivit par une autre, le Survivant sanglotait. Il se retourna et le força à s'asseoir. Peu de temps après, ils pleuraient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. **

La vie reprit son cour, Harry continua à lutter contre Voldemort mais ce dernier, toujours aussi lâche, se cachait derrière ses fidèles Mangemorts, préférant envoyer chercher l'héritier Potter plutôt que bouger de son manoir à Little Hangleton. Ayant perdu leur QG de Londres, l'Ordre du Phénix avait trouvé refuge dans une des résidences Malefoy sur une île près des côtes irlandaises. Deux cents quarante-six chambres, autant de salles de bain, quatre bureaux, douze salles de réunions, une immense bibliothèque qui devient la pièce d'Hermione, une salle de conférence, une salle de réception, une salle de bal; des cachots pour leurs prisonniers, un pavillon pour les expériences du professeur Rogue, un grand jardin pour les entraînements...

Ce château regorgeait de merveilles et tout le monde semblait s'y être fait une place. Quant au maître des lieux, on le voyait rarement, il passait des journées dans ses appartements à faire des recherches sur les anciennes magies et la magie noire. Il ne sortait pour apprécier la présence de ses invités que lorsque Dumbledore donnait des conférences auxquelles il était expressément convié.

Un jour pourtant, sa voix résonna par Sonorus sur toute l'île :

"Réunion à 15 heures dans la salle de conférence, aucun retard ne sera toléré."

Ce fut une évidence qu'ils étaient tous à l'heure, l'Ordre et les autres combattants du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient curieux de savoir ce que l'homme qu'ils appelaient presque tous 'l'ours blond' avait à leur dire.

Celui-ci attendait calmement qu'ils soient tous installés et silencieux avant de commencer.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen simple que Potter pourrait utiliser pour tuer Voldemort. C'est un procédé infaillible qui est décrit dans ce dossier, expliqua-t-il en faisant léviter vers le directeur un pavé qui devait faire le même poids que l'intégralité des « œuvres » de Lockhart réunis.

" Et vous ne pourriez pas nous le résumer en quelque mots ?" demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit d'un air narquois.

"Pour tuer Voldemort, Potter devra lancer un sort combinant l'ancienne magie et la magie noire.

- QUOI ?

- COMMENT !

- Vous avez bien entendu. Et je vais lui apprendre."

**De leur petit laisser-aller, il ne restait plus que les yeux plein de larmes et des nez roses. Il aimait bien l'air que cela donnait à Harry alors que celui-ci marchait en souriant dans les vagues (que lui faisait tout pour éviter), lui tenant la main, on aurait dit un enfant. **

**"C'est la première fois que je vois cette plage en plein jour !" s'exclama-t-il, heureux. **

**Il semblait inutile de rajouter qu'il aimerait rester ici éternellement. **

Drago commençait à perdre patience.

"C'est pourtant simple Potter ! Honego kitruggere, répète après moi : ho.

- Ho.

- Ne

- Ne.

- Go.

- Go.

- Ki.

- Ki.

- Tru.

- Tru.

- Gge.

- Gge.

- Re.

- Re.

- Honego.

- Honego.

- Kitruggere.

- Kitruggere.

- C'est bien Potter ! se moqua le blond. Maintenant en deux mots : honego kitruggere."

Cette fois ce fut aux nerfs d'Harry de lâcher.

"Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Malefoy ! Honego Kitruggere !"

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette et fit exploser un pauvre bibelot qui se trouvait malheureusement là.

" Reparo. C'est bien Potter mais la prochaine fois essaye de me viser au lieu du mobilier, c'est un héritage ancestral et j'y tiens assez.

- Sur toi ! répéta le brun éberlué.

- Oui sur moi Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu deviens sourd d'oreille ?

- Mais cela va te blesser !

- Je suis protégé contre ce sort. Prends du chocolat, je ne veux pas que tu me crèves entre les mains, Dumbledore m'en voudrait affreusement."

Harry lui obéit et s'affala sur une chaise sous le regard meurtrier de l'ours blond.

"Oui je sais Malefoy ! Bla bla bla mobilier fragile, singea-t-il. Si tu es protégé, ce vieux Voldy l'est peut-être aussi.

- C'est impossible Potter, le contredit Drago en grimaçant à l'écoute du surnom.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Si tu avais lu mon rapport sur ce sort, tu le saurais," ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard surpris de son « élève ».

Le rapport... Harry s'en rappelait très bien, il était encore par terre à côté de son lit, il avait posé un vase de coquelicots dessus pour décorer.

"Nous devons reprendre, plus vite tu maîtriseras ce sort, mieux ce saura.

- Tu crois vraiment que cela va marcher ? Que l'on va anéantir Voldemort ?

- Evidement !"

L'ancien Serpentard en était certain, son plan était infaillible.

Et il avait eu raison.

**Ils étaient encore sur la plage, Harry faisait des dessins dans le sable alors qu'il le contemplait d'un air rêveur. **

**" On est bien ici, tous les deux, déclara le Gryffondor en se tournant vers son amant. **

**- Oui, répondit-il. **

**- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus loquace ? lui reprocha Celui Qui A Survécu. **

**- Viens là."**

**Il l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras. **

**Une étreinte, un baiser. **

**" Je t'aime Harry,**

**- Moi aussi Drago."**

**Autour d'eux, le soleil se couchait. **

**fin**


End file.
